


A Terrible Night to Have a Curse

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Phantom Zone, Trick or Treat: Treat, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: The Sorceress Selena escaped the defeat of the Fatal Five.  But she has returned to wreak her vengeance upon Supergirl.  And this will in no way, shape, or form backfire upon her.





	A Terrible Night to Have a Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Selena stood at the center of the park, stormclouds gathering overhead, and lambent green sparks rose to meet them.  Lightning flashed overhead and the rain came down all around her, droplets never touching her. The dying leaves in the trees rustled in the wind she was kicking up with her spell.  This city was going to have an All Hallow’s Eve it would never forget.

Coming back to National City had been a big gamble, one she eventually decided upon.  She had been sent running by a super-powered werewolf, yes.  But what else could the Fatal Five really expect of her?  Fatal Four, actually, it only became five once she cloned Solomon Grundy for them.  After they recruited her fresh from a prison that they did not help her escape from.

But she realized they spoke the truth about one thing.  The Heir to Ataxia had been forgotten.  That was something she could not allow; she needed to show the world who she was and why she was fearsome.  And so she decided to return to National City and deal with their great and mighty heroine, who had managed to pick up most of the pieces after everything the Fatal Five had done to ruin her.  Supergirl’s destruction would get people fearing her again.

Still, given that the girl had a particular vulnerability to magic, Selena felt she could proceed with her plan.  Luckily the helmet of Magog… something she had taken while he was getting his face punched in had certain properties that made it ideal for a curse.  She’d half-remembered it, but it would be a perfect way to dispose of the city’s protector.

She had done some small-scale mischief up and down the city; turning gargoyles on a cathedral alive and having them strike at passersby until Supergirl smashed them into powder, summoning up some fiery imps that she froze.  She was almost tempted to try to turn some of the little masked children into the monsters they were representing… then she saw a werewolf and decided against that plan.

She eventually came to the park, gathering up branches for the pyre, and in the process turning several turning several busybodies into various species of amphibian.  Gathering the branches around what a helpful plaque described as the oldest tree in the city, Selena began to chant.

“Selena.” A voice called out above the storm.  The girl had finally showed.

The sorceress turned from her pyre, still burning despite the water.  “So you finally came.”

“I thought Lar-On ran you out of town, Selena.” Supergirl said, levitating so Selena had to crane her neck to make eye contact.  “You’re the last of the Fatal Five still at large.”

“Oh, your pet has a name?  I’ll be sure to remember it when I take it’s pelt after ridding myself of you.” Selena said.  She had absolutely no intention of crossing paths with the wolf again, merely getting rid of Supergirl and letting word spread.  But Supergirl didn’t need to know that.  Selena held Magog’s helmet aloft and tossed it onto the fire.

The tree was consumed in an instant, as the flames turned from green to purple.  The winds blew again, drawing all towards the flame.  Supergirl dropped to the ground, cape billowing in the maelstrom.  Supergirl down at Selena and yelled “What did you do?

“It’s chaos, child.  Pure and simple.” Selena smirked.  She knew her limitations, destroying Supergirl would be difficult.  But transporting her to a realm where she could never escape?  That was simple enough with the right artifacts.  Anywhere would do, so long as it was a place out of sync with this reality.  So Selena was content to watch Sueprgirl disappear.

“You’re opening up a portal to the Phantom Zone?!” Supergirl shouted, planting her feet and using all her force to stand. 

“Phantom Zone?”  Selena asked curiously.  She knew where this lead?  Didn’t matter, really.  She would be devoured by the gateway, and then Selena’s name would be immortalized.

“Yes!  It’s a dimension used as a prison by Kryptonians!” Supergirl yelled.  “Trust me, you’re making a big mistake.  You should probably just…”

A roar belted out from the portal, loud enough to drive Selena to cover her ears.  She looked at the flames, now a sphere of energy.  Something was coming out of it.

“Psi?” Supergirl yelled.

“You know this… creature?” Selena yelled, snapping her attention to Supergirl, then back to the gateway. 

It glowed as it came into this world.  A giant titan made of pure energy burst forth, wings unfurled.  The dark storm turned bright as day as water sizzled on the beast’s hide.  It spoke, but not audibly.  Selena felt the thought in her head, a young woman’s voice, discordant with the being in front of her.  “Supergirl…”

“Hi Gayle.” Supergirl said.  Not in terror or concern.  She was speaking in a conversational tone.

“You’re friends with… a dragon.” The Heir to Ataxia said softly, craning her neck and seeing the shimmering violet beast.  This was a mistake.  This was a big mistake.

The dragon’s head snapped down to Selena.  “Is she the one who opened the portal?”

“She’s Selena, and yeah.  She was trying to get rid of me.” Supergirl explained.  “Sorry if it caused you any problems.”

“What is the dragon…”

“Gayle.” Supergirl corrected.

“What did…”

“I’m trying to fix the Phantom Zone.  Make it better than just a dumping ground for criminals.” The dragon said.  “Supergirl helped me see that cruelty isn’t the answer… but if someone was trying to exile her to the Phantom Zone again…”

“I’m just going to leave…” Selena said.  This was time for another tactical withdrawal.  A portal opened behind her and she took a step towards it, before a powerful hand gripped her shoulder.

“First, _fix everything you’ve done_.” Supergirl said, annoyed.  “Then, I _never come back_.”

Those terms seemed fair.

* * *

* * *

 

The night was still and cloudless by the time Selena was done.  And she was quite anxious to leave by that point. 

The energy surrounding Gayle dissipated the moment Selena was gone, and she sighed.  “That woman does not like you.  Was in her head.”

“Yeah.  Thank you for the save, by the way.” Kara said running a hand through rain-slicked hair. 

“I’m trying to make the Phantom Zone, and it’s prisoners, better. I don’t want more people being dumped in there until it’s a half-decent place…" Gayle said, and after a pause, shrugged. " Xa-Du’s probably already scheming a way to sacrifice his way out of the Zone again after the whole got opened up.”

“Sorry.” Kara said; it was hardly her fault Selena chose to do this, but Gayle stayed in the nightmare of the Phantom Zone of her own volition. That another of her enemies was making her life harder bothered Kara.

Energy started to crackle around Gayle.  “I should be heading back…”

“Before you do… it’s Halloween.”  Kara said. Earth holidays weren't quite to her liking, but the idea of dressing up in a costume for a few hours and collecting candy had definite appeal to her.  "I was actually getting ready for a party before this all happened."

Gayle smiled, then relaxed. “I figure a few hours won’t hurt.”

“Fair enough…”

**Author's Note:**

> I remember reading a synopsis of the 1984 Supergirl movie (where Selena debuted), and remember being amused that she exiled Supergirl to the Phantom Zone in that film. And seeing as how in Rebirth, Supergirl has a psychic friend who occasionally manifests as a dragon in the Zone, and Selena wisely bugged out at the sight of a Kryptonian werewolf... only great things could happen if the comic Selena attempted the movie Selena's plan.


End file.
